Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Campanula persicifolia cultivar La Bello.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula persicifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98La Belloxe2x80x99.
The new Campanula originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of two unidentified selections of Campanula persicifolia, not patented.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar La Bello have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and/or light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98La Belloxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98La Belloxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright growth habit.
2. Double white-colored campanulate flowers.
3. Temperature tolerance from xe2x88x9230 to 40xc2x0 C.
Plants of the new Campanula differ from plants of the parent selections and cultivars known to the Inventor in flower color and flower form.